Movie Night
by The Doctor's Sonic Screwdriver
Summary: The Doctor and Rose sit down to watch a movie DoctorRose. 'Why can't I do slashes' oneshot


Author's Note: I wanted to do a story where they watch a movie, but couldn't think of what movie to make them watch. Then a song came on on my iPod, and I decided on the movie it was from. But what movie it is, is a sur-preeese!

Dedication: This is dedicated to Liz, even though she won't read it because she doesn't watch Doctor Who, because when she learned I had never seen this movie, she forced me too watch it. THANK YOU FOR FORCING ME LIZ!!!

Disclaimer: I don't own Doctor Who or the mystery movie.

xXxXx

"Roooooooooooooooooooooose." The Doctor called for the third time. _When is she going to come?!_ He thought

"I'm coming, I'm coming!" she said. She walked into the kitchen where the Doctor was. She was covered in pink. She had pink pajamas on, pink slippers on, and her hair was up in a pink scrunchie. "Yes?"

"Well, I was trying to find a banana to eat, because as you know, I love bananas, when I found some popcorn. So, I decided that we were going to watch a movie, of your choice of course, tonight." He said, as he shook a bag of microwave popcorn.

"Good idea Doctor! One of your best, definitely!" she said "You make the popcorn, I'll go pick a movie." She walked out the door…then walked back. "After I go past the wardrobe, do I turn left or right?"

He rolled his eyes "Two rights, a left, down the stairs, and straight all the way down the hall."

"Thanks!" she ran off, saying the directions over and over again.

**ooooooooooooooo**

After popping two bags of popcorn, and tracking down a banana in the huge refrigerator (just like the Tardis, it was bigger on the inside) The Doctor walked to the living room. He opened the door to find Rose sitting on the floor with a bunch of DVDs around her, holding two in her hands. She was looking back and forth between the two.

"Having problems deciding?" he asked, as he set the bowl and the banana down on the coffee table.

"I got it down to two, but I can't decide which one." She said. She showed the two DVDs to him.

"Hmm…which one did you watch last?" he asked, also not able to decide.

"Um…I think I watched…I watched Lord of the Rings last. I'm positive."

"Then watch that one." He said, pointing to the other DVD.

Rose got up and put the movie in, then sat on the couch next to The Doctor. He grabbed the remote, skipped through the previews, and started the movie. The usual red curtain and the little bald guy at the bottom appeared. The curtain pulled away to show the 20th Century Fox logo.

(A/N: Do you know yet? If you do, have a cookie, you have good taste in movies)

"There was a boy. A very strange enchanted boy." It started.

The Doctor put his arm around Rose's shoulders, and she rested her head on his chest.

"The Moulin Rouge." Christian said.

"Eeep I love Ewan McGregor!" Rose said. The Doctor rolled his eyes. "And Moulin Rouge has to be one of the best movies ever!"

(A/N: Did you get it right? If you did, take two more cookies)

"Whatever you say Rose. But I'm going to bring you to France in 1899 sometime. Unless of course you star-"

"SHHHHHHHH!!! EWAN IS TALKING!" she snapped. He stayed quiet for most of the rest of the movie.

**oooooooooooo**

It was the scene Come What May, and Rose was singing quietly, trying not to cry, and being so close to failing miserably. They had finished most of the popcorn, and The Doctor had finished his banana.

He glanced down at her, his arm still around her shoulders, and smiled. He knew she had seen this movie many times, and she still cried every time. He loved that about her. No matter how many times she would see something, or hear something, she would always react in the same way every time she saw it. She would laugh, cry, roll her eyes, smile in that way that was so Rose where her tongue poked through her teeth. It was amazing how emotional humans could be.

**oooooooooooo**

It was the scene "The Show Must Go On" and she was crying too hard to sing. He pulled her closer to him, and whispered "Look up, or you'll miss the movie. Then I'll have to watch it again." She rolled her eyes at him, then sat a bit closer to him, and put her head on his chest again. She wiped her eyes, and continued watching the movie.

**oooooooooooo**

It was the final scene, and she was crying again. Right before the performance scene, he remembered that he didn't grab a box of tissues, and ran to get some out of the closest bathroom. He had come back and she was singing along again, but also crying. He sat down next to her, got a few tissues out before putting them on the table, and handed them to her, before going back into their original position. And as usual, in a few minutes, Rose was crying so hard, that it was actually kind of cute.

The movie ended and she grabbed a tissue and wiped her eyes. "I have watched that move 25 times, and every single time I cry."

"And I've been with you 5 of those times, and every time you have still looked beautiful while crying." She looked up at him, tears still running down her cheeks.

"Considering I'm a human?" she asked

He thought for a moment. "No, considering the fact you're crying like a baby." He said, with a smile.

She stared at him for a moment. She pouted her lips, and reached for the popcorn bowl. He tensed up a bit, expecting to be hit with a bowl of popcorn. But she didn't hit him, she just ate a bit of the popcorn.

"Really?" she asked. "Well, you know, this is really good popcorn." He stared at her, looking confused. "Here, try some!" She poured the contents of the bowl on his head, and jumped up and ran out of the room laughing.

He sat there for a moment. He picked up a piece of popcorn, and put it in his mouth. "Hmm…she's right" he said, before hopping up and running out of the room to hunt her down.

Twenty minutes later, he found her sitting on the counter in the kitchen, with one leg on the counter, the other hanging freely, and eating some grapes.

"That took you a long time. I would have thought you would have found me, and tickled me to death or something by now." She said, as she threw a grape up in the air and caught it in her mouth.

"The Tardis decided to rearrange the rooms. I ended up in the control room five times. What did you say to her?" he asked, while walking towards her.

"Noooothing." She said innocently, slowly getting down from the counter, and backing away from him. "I said absolutely nothing. But the Tardis is a girl, she must have been watching us, and so she probably saw me pouring popcorn on your head, and, most likely, heard me calling you a meanie pants."

"A meanie pants?" he stopped stepping closer to her "What are you…four?" he asked.

"Yes, a meanie pants. You have a problem with that?"

"No, of course not." He started walking closer to her, and eventually had her cornered. "But, you got popcorn in my hair, and all over the couch. You know what I do to people who do that?"

"...Tell them they are the best companion they've ever had, and that you were, in fact, a meanie pants, and then let them live?" she suggested hopefully.

"Hmm…good guess. But no. I do…this." He said, as he started tickling her sides.

"Ahhh! Alright! You win!" she said through fits of laughter.

"You called me a meanie pants!!" still tickling her

"You made fun of me!!" she said

"And I am sorry for that, but you made MY ship mess with me! And I don't tickle people for that." he said as he stopped tickling her.

"You don't….?" she asked, slightly surprised, but not getting her hopes up.

"No I don't. I do this…" he was planning on picking her up, putting her over his shoulder, and then probably spinning around, or finding something to do, but his feet and lips decided against it. His feet and lips decided he was going to step even closer to her, and kiss her.

They were both taken by surprise at first, but then they gave in to the kiss. It became more passionate. But they had to breathe eventually, so they reluctantly pulled apart for air. "I love you Doctor" she whispered.

"I love you too, Rose." He said, as he kissed her again. She wrapped her arms around his neck, and ran her fingers through his hair. He took her hair down from the ponytail it was in, and put his fingers in her hair. They broke apart for air again, but this time only for a moment. Rose started to take off his coat, as they walked out of the kitchen towards his room. He pulled it off and dropped in on the floor, before kissing her again. He picked her up without breaking the kiss, and carried her to his room. And that night she realized _exactly_ what he did to people who get his ship to mess with him.

xXxXx

Note: If you haven't seen Moulin Rouge WATCH IT! IT IS AMAZING! Go out and rent it! I don't care what time it is, RENT IT!

Wow…right as I finished that, a song from the movie came on. Spooooky.

Comment, review, and you'll get THREE cookies…EACH! So if you guessed the movie, got it right, comment, AND review, you'll get a grand total of NINE COOKIES!!


End file.
